


Heavy Heart, Overflowing

by pancake2



Series: All at Once, All I Need [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, lots of soft happiness, post-Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake2/pseuds/pancake2
Summary: A lot happened on day two at the Cup of China (and that’s an understatement). Yuuri’s mind is reeling, in the best possible way.A sequel of sorts toAll at Once, Everything.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: All at Once, All I Need [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538452
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	Heavy Heart, Overflowing

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a whole year since i posted my very first yoi fic!!! i actually started this sequel quite some time ago <strike>to practice writing kisses cuz i haven’t kissed anyone in literal years lol whoop</strike> but HEY! still 22 whole minutes left of today so! posting on the anniversary of fic number one!
> 
> i’m so glad to have gotten into this fandom and to have written all that i have for it! <3 really has inspired me to write again and it feels so good!! thank you to everyone who’s given any sort of response to my fics, y’all have always made my day whenever i’ve gotten comments or kudos <3
> 
> title is again from [everything all at once by local natives](https://youtu.be/Ftn_xcY-t_I), to tie it with the first one!

Yuuri’s head is buzzing.

Today has been a complete whirlwind of emotions and he’s had absolutely no time to process anything yet. He’s been anxious, he’s been angry, he’s been hurt, but now, oh, now, he’s _euphoric_. His mind is spinning like it’s still stuck in that quad flip and he’s just overwhelmed by how _ecstatic_ he is.

Where can he even start? He’d skated a _fantastic_ program that he’s immensely proud of, even in spite of the anxiety he’s been swimming in all day. He’d made a jump he’d barely even practiced, _Victor’s signature jump_. It hadn’t been _perfect_, hell, he’d _fallen_, but it was fully rotated, and that alone was practically unimaginable. He’d done all of this on no sleep, without even practicing _any_ of his jumps today, after having an anxiety attack, and an argument, and breaking down crying in a parking garage.

But that’s not even what he’s thinking about as he stands on the sidelines, waiting for the medal ceremony to begin. Of course it’s not. Because immediately after one unbelievable thing happened, another just had to follow.

Victor had _kissed_ him. _Finally_. 

On the ice. In front of _everyone_. Other skaters, other coaches, the judges, the entire audience, the reporters, and every last camera that was broadcasting every single second live to the world.

It had been so brief, but as it was happening, it seemed to stretch on for ages. Yuuri had realized that maybe all those romance novels were right, because what couldn’t have been more than a few seconds had played out in absolute slow motion as far as he was concerned.

As he’d skated over to Victor, all his focus on the one person in the entire arena he’d wanted to impress most, he was overcome with exhilaration from a program he’d hardly had any business pulling off given the day he’d had. He couldn’t have stopped himself from reaching his arms out if he’d tried, and he really, really, had no reason to try. He hadn’t even made it over to Victor yet before every single other person was completely gone from the room in his mind. There wasn’t a single soul besides the two of them, as far as he was concerned. The last thing he remembers before time slowed down was how he’d yelled out to Victor.

“Victor! I did great, right?”

He’d meant to take the last few steps off the ice and into the arms of his idol-slash-coach-slash-boyfriend_,_ but before he could even do that, Victor was suddenly coming towards _him_. And he only had about a millisecond to realize this before Victor’s lips were up against his own, and _oh_. The seconds stretched out into infinity. Yuuri swore he’d felt his heart stop. He’d been too shocked to even close his eyes.

Victor was _kissing_ him. His lips were so,_ so_ soft, and so, _so_ warm. It was an incredibly gentle and chaste kiss, their mouths really just barely brushing, but Yuuri had been utterly lost in it. His whole world felt fuzzy, so enraptured by the new feeling that it was all he could focus on. He couldn’t even tell himself how long he’d been waiting for this moment. All his focus gone, he had hardly even noticed when Victor’s arms had wrapped around him, a hand secured against the back of his head, before they both hit the ice.

And then they’d landed, after seconds or minutes had passed, Yuuri couldn’t have been sure. Time had gone back to its normal stream when he’d felt the cold ice against his back, and Victor’s entire form falling on top of him. It had knocked his breath out, although he’d already felt practically breathless. And then Victor had stared down at him, utter adoration in his eyes, and Yuuri was so, _so_ gone.

They had stayed like that for what felt like ages, before Victor spoke, still grinning at Yuuri like he was the greatest thing in the world. And then he told him he’d wanted to _surprise_ him. Because of how Yuuri had surprised _him_ with the quad flip. Yuuri had felt lost on another plane of existence, like he was stuck in some kind of dream; one that fell somewhere oddly between his teenage fantasies and his more recent daydreams, and at the same time something so otherworldly he never could have quite imagined it at all.

Yuuri doesn’t even really remember getting up, or even seeing his score, but then suddenly he’s on the other side of the boards, jittering in place as carpets and a podium are pushed out onto the ice.

The medal ceremony is a blur. Yuuri vaguely understands that at some point he’s started crying, the happiest tears he’s ever felt. The silver is placed around his neck, and then next to him, Phichit bows to receive his gold. Sharing such a momentous accomplishment with his best friend only adds more to the high emotions swirling through his head.

They pose for several dozen photos, then climb off the podium, skate a circle around the rink, and pose for twice as many more. Yuuri can’t even pay attention to how long it’s taking, and in what feels like no time at all, he’s off the ice once more and back at Victor’s side, a place he feels himself simply gravitate towards.

Then it’s out into the hallway, where there is a barrage of reporters and cameras and microphones, and this would normally send Yuuri’s anxiety skyrocketing, but then he feels Victor’s hand squeeze his shoulder firmly, and _oh_. That happy buzzing is back, chasing all of his worries away, at least for now, because every shared touch with Victor just reminds him that _they’ve kissed now. Finally._ Yuuri couldn’t be happier that it’s hard for the anxious thoughts to get in when he’s got Victor at his side and on his mind.

Yuuri hardly has time to focus on _any_ thoughts though, before the deluge of questions pour over him. A plethora of reporters pounce on him at the first opportunity, shouting questions of varying subject matter in varying languages. How does he feel coming back to international competition after his last appearance ended so heartbreakingly? And taking silver? And sharing the podium with his good friend and former roommate? What was going on earlier that he looked so distressed? How long has he been training the quad flip? What made him want to change his program like he did so last-minute? _What’s going on with him and Victor?_

When he freezes up just a touch at the sheer level of interrogation, Victor circles his thumb that’s still pressed into his shoulder, and it melts that fear. Answers flow from Yuuri’s lips more easily than they ever have post-competition, doing his best to cover all the questions, speak into all the microphones. The questions about skating are easier, have more that he can talk about, more that he’s willing to share. The personal ones get shorter answers, little nods, wide smiles. Yuuri doesn’t mind sharing a _bit_, but still wants to keep most of the little details to himself. This doesn’t stop him from blushing brightly and nodding heavily when he gets to answer that _yes_, Victor is indeed his _boyfriend_. Further related questions just get soft declinations, but that one, he wants to yell for the world to hear.

There’s a point when it all starts to get to Yuuri, all the questions and the talking and the smiling for the cameras. He starts to quiet, not quite shutting down, just nearing the end of what he can bear. Victor though, ever observant, is quick to chime in and help give whatever answers he can when it becomes evident that Yuuri is getting worn out. It gives Yuuri a moment to just step back and watch him, smiling softly as Victor gestures broadly and beams brightly with each word. The sight has all those warm feeling bubbling up again, and it’s more than enough to carry him through the rest of the press gauntlet.

After something like an eon, they manage to escape, slipping out into the crisp night air. Victor flags a cab for them, and Yuuri sighs happily as the quiet envelops them once they slip inside. His heart is still pounding, all the excitement from the day playing over for the thousandth time in his mind. He almost jumps when Victor’s hand cautiously meets his in the tiny space between them. He looks over to see the tiniest, softest smile on Victor’s face, one still soaked in so much affection despite its size. Yuuri has been seeing a lot of this smile recently. He’s not sure he’ll ever tire of it.

Neither of them speaks on their ride back. The silence is comfortable, though, the warm feelings between them flowing even without words. It’s nice, after everything with the press, to just relax together for a moment.

The closer they get to the hotel, though, the more Yuuri’s thoughts start to speak up again, coming back from wherever they had hidden. They’re mostly good thoughts, thankfully, the anxious ones still staying at bay. They’re just very electric ones that he really can’t ignore. Mostly about Victor. And Victor’s lips. And how they’d _touched_ Yuuri’s. How Victor had _kissed_ him tonight, finally, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting. (Okay, so maybe he _has_ been waiting something like a lifetime for this, but it’s only been more of a _real_ longing for just months.)

Yuuri wants to talk about it. Wants to tell Victor about how overwhelmingly delighted that tiny touch had made him. About how much he wants to do it again. (So, _so_ much, _please_.)

It’s a little too odd, though, with the cab driver right there in front of them, and the way the dark space in the back seat feels so impersonal. So he pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind, and instead leans over to rest his head gently against Victor’s shoulder. It’s a very soft act, but it sends a hot little thrill through him. Being so close to Victor is still so new, and even the tiniest of touches fill him with so much excitement.

Victor responds by tilting his own head to the side, just enough to rest it on top of Yuuri’s. The rush it gives Yuuri is enough to put his thoughts at ease for the rest of their ride.

And then they finally make it back to their hotel, and they find their way to their room once more. They’re quick to remove their coats and shoes, and then Yuuri carefully puts his medal away in his suitcase, and at last, they are left standing in the middle of the room, several feet between them, just staring at each other. This silence is a little more awkward, like now that they’re really alone there’s unspoken questions.

Yuuri finally breaks the silence after a painstakingly long moment, saying bluntly, “You kissed me.”

That hadn’t been what he’d meant to say, what he’d wanted to say, but really, he’s not sure what he’d meant to, or wanted to, just... not that. He feels stupid, until Victor responds.

“I did.”

And there’s a smug little grin on his face, like Yuuri’s comment had been exactly what he’d wanted to hear. Yuuri just blinks at him for a moment, trying to work up the courage to do something, or say something, _anything_.

“Can you– I– we– can we... do that again?” He’s stuttering and blushing and does not sound nearly as smooth or confident as he’d hoped, but Victor is still smiling, and that’s the only thing stopping Yuuri’s anxiety from plummeting over the edge.

“I was hoping you would ask,” Victor replies smoothly, and Yuuri is somewhere between jealous and turned on at how easily he can just _say things_ like that.

It takes Yuuri a second to realize that Victor hasn’t made any attempt to move towards him. He’s still rooted in his spot, gazing at Yuuri with that playful smirk on his face. It takes a few more for him to consider that Victor is _waiting_ for him.

And so in a move bolder than he’d ever thought himself capable of, he takes a few steps toward Victor until they’re nearly chest to chest. He goes up onto his toes until he’s at eye level with Victor, and then his eyes flutter shut and he leans forward.

Their lips meet, finally, _finally_, and it’s just as incredible as the first time. Better, even. This one is drawn out much longer, without the threat of gravity and the hard surface of the ice there to cut them short. Yuuri cannot get over how _soft_ Victor’s lips are as they move slowly against his own. They’re perfect and warm and Yuuri wants this moment to never end. Except then it does, for just a second, as Victor moves back only long enough to breathe, and then he kisses him _again_, and Yuuri feels his heart pound against his chest as pure warmth floods through his entire body. He changes his mind instantly; he’s entirely fine with the kisses ending, so long as they’re quickly followed by _more_.

And those two kisses quickly turn into ten, twenty... Though Yuuri had lost hope or care of keeping a real count around six. He‘s trying his best to copy what Victor is doing, because somewhere around the fourth kiss he had suddenly realized he had _no idea_ what he was doing. As thrilling as it is that _Victor_ is his _first kiss,_ he’s maybe a little embarrassed that he’s still completely inexperienced at nearly twenty-four years old. Victor doesn’t seem to care, though, so Yuuri must have the right idea, or at least, he’s giving a convincing act of it.

At some point Victor’s hands have found their way to Yuuri’s sides, just above his hips, and Yuuri has slipped his own between the two of them and up onto Victor’s chest, trying to figure out exactly what to do with them. He moves his lips along with Victor’s, chasing after the soft little kisses that have slowly gone from wonderful and sweet to almost just _teasing_. Yuuri wants _more_, and so he experimentally sucks Victor’s bottom lip a little into his mouth. He feels Victor smile in response, and then Victor is taking _his_ lip between his _teeth_. Yuuri hums excitedly and leans against Victor further, until he’s stepping backwards, pulling Yuuri with him by the waist.

They both startle a bit when the back of Victor’s legs hit the edge of the bed, and he falls a little until he’s sitting on it. Yuuri makes a quick decision to climb right onto his lap, wrapping his legs around Victor’s waist and grabbing his shoulders before his nerves can catch up and stop him. He gasps and feels his face light up as he feels Victor’s hands slide around his waist and solidly grip his ass. Their lips meet again and again and _again_, starting off slowly and growing more and more heated with each touch. It’s absolutely _perfect_ until...

Victor has just barely managed to slip his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, when Yuuri feels himself pull back involuntarily, and before he can even think about what’s happening, he lets out the biggest yawn of his entire life.

And then it’s very suddenly hitting him that he’s been awake for somewhere fast approaching forty hours. He’s been on an adrenaline high the entire night, and somehow forgotten that he simply _has not slept_ since their first night here in Beijing.

That doesn’t stop this from being completely mortifying. He’s just _yawned_ in Victor’s _face_ while they were _making out_. His entire face is surely beet red, and not just from arousal anymore. His hands quickly fly up to cover his mouth and he just stares at Victor, terrified, for what must be an eternity.

Just when he’s finally about to start apologizing over and over, he’s interrupted by Victor. Because Victor is suddenly _laughing_. Oh god. Victor is _laughing at him_.

But maybe the dread that’s curling in his stomach is obvious on his face, because Victor looks at him, and immediately tries to stifle his laughter.

“I-I’m sorry, Yuuri,” he starts, coughing slightly as he attempts to keep himself from laughing again. “I don’t– I’m not trying to laugh at you, but that was just _adorable_.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows shoot up. _Adorable?_ Victor can’t be serious. Yuuri can probably count on one hand the number of times he’d been _this_ embarrassed in his life. And that’s saying something. There’s no way that’s _adorable_.

Before he can stop himself, he’s stuttering from behind his trembling hands, “But I just– we were just starting to– I’m so sorry!”

Except Victor isn’t mad, no matter how much Yuuri’s anxiety is trying to sneak its way in now to tell him he must be. Instead of pushing Yuuri away and crawling under the covers, ignoring him for the rest of the night, Victor takes his hands gently and pulls them away from his face. He brings them both up to his own lips and kisses them softly. They’re still shaking. Yuuri hates that he can’t make them stop, and that probably only makes them worse.

“I wasn’t even thinking about how tired you must be. I actually kind of forgot you hadn’t slept. I had... a lot of other things on my mind,” Victor admits then, his cheeks turning pink.

Yuuri still can’t process everything that’s happening, and he has no idea what to do. He still feels guilty, even if it was entirely out of his control, but he knows he needs to stop apologizing. He also kind of doesn’t _want_ to stop making out with Victor, even if the mood is pretty much dead and sleep is increasingly trying to set in on him. What do you even _say_ in this situation? He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to come up with words, to no success.

Before he can come up with anything, Victor reaches up and strokes at his cheek with his thumb and speaks softly, “We have all the time in the world, darling. We just kissed for the first time tonight. We don’t have to rush. You should get some sleep right now.”

Yuuri frowns petulantly, trying to argue, “What if I don’t want to?”

And then, like his body is very purposefully betraying him, another enormous yawn escapes his mouth.

Victor laughs a little and then presses a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “It’s been a very long day. For you it’s been _two_ long days. You still have the gala tomorrow. Let’s get some rest.”

Yuuri wants to protest, wants to keep making out with Victor until it’s far too late in the night, but he really is _exhausted_. The longer he thinks about sleep, the more he just wants to curl up against Victor right there, still on his lap, and pass out for god knows how long.

So instead he nods sleepily, and grumbles a little when Victor picks him up and starts walking _away_ from the bed. Wasn’t he the one who just said they needed sleep?

Yuuri isn’t sure when he closed his eyes, he just knows that he _feels_ rather than sees when Victor sets him down on the cold bathroom countertop. He opens his eyes and looks at Victor in confusion for a moment, until Victor is holding out his toothbrush to him, a little dot of toothpaste already on it.

“Don’t fall asleep just _yet_, Yuuri,” Victor laughs, like this is funny somehow. And it kind of is, but Yuuri still can’t believe this is the direction the night has taken.

Yuuri is half asleep against the mirror by the time Victor has finished getting ready for bed, so he jumps a little in surprise when he feels thin fingers crawl underneath his thighs to lift him up again. Then he’s being set on the end of the bed, and Victor is holding out his pajamas to him. He changes quickly and then lays down, and very nearly passes out before Victor can even slip into bed in front of him.

But when he does, _oh_, Yuuri is instantly at peace. The past two nights when he’d held Victor against his chest, he thought he’d never find himself in a softer moment. But now he realizes that he was so incredibly wrong, because Victor has wrapped his arms and legs around him, and is holding Yuuri to _his_ chest. Yuuri feels safe and secure and warm, and if he were any more awake he might just cry with happiness. He tries to snuggle even closer, effectively just rubbing his nose into Victor’s bare chest. He hears him let out a breathy laugh, probably because it tickles. It’s the best sound Yuuri has ever heard.

Victor’s fingers slip into his hair, massaging gentle little circles into his scalp, lulling him under. He doesn’t even hear when Victor wishes him goodnight, because he’s already fallen asleep.


End file.
